A way to love
by Xel aka Joji
Summary: Con il corpo senza vita di Hokuto tra le braccia, Seishiro pensa al suo rapporto con Subaru...


****

A way to love

__

La mia prima fic su TB. É una fic incentrata su Seishiro ed è una mia personale interpretazione del finale della serie e delle motivazioni che hanno spinto il comportamento del Sakurazukamori. Contiene dei possibili spoiler (anche se non molto espliciti) di X1999.

I diritti sono di quelle signorine note come Clamp

Un corpo tra le mie braccia.  
Quante volte mi è capitato di trovarmi un corpo senza vita tra le braccia?  
Ne ho pure perso il conto.  
In fondo sono un Sakurazukamori, ultimo discendente della più antica famiglia di assassini giapponesi, ho visto morire persino mia madre tra le mie braccia, dopo averla uccisa senza un'esitazione...  
Invece, la ragazza che ho tra le braccia...  
Prima strapparle la vita, per un attimo ho indugiato...  
Osservo il viso di Hokuto...  
Quando l'ho vista arrivare per un attimo non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che fosse Subaru, ma poi mi sono ricordato che non era possibile...  
Subaru era ancora immobile e silente nella sua stanza, catatonico dopo il nostro ultimo incontro...  
Carezzo la fronte di Hokuto scostando una ciocca scomposta di capelli e con il polsino della camicia asciugo un rivolo di sangue che colava dalla bocca della ragazza...  
Subaru soffrirà molto per questa morte... se n'addosserà tutta la responsabilità, perché penserà che Hokuto sia morta per salvargli la vita...  
In realtà nessuno dei due non ha capito niente, io non avrei mai ucciso Subaru, non avrei mai potuto...  
Perché l'amo...  
Non so spiegare come sia nato questo sentimento...  
Mi sono avvicinato a questo ragazzino in seguito ad un patto che lo obbligai a stringere quando era solo un bambino, sicuro che sarei uscito io vittorioso dalla nostra sfida, e invece...  
Vivendo giorno dopo giorno accanto a lui, scoprendo i lati più nascosti della sua personalità, non ho potuto fare a meno di affezionarmi...  
Me ne sono reso conto durante la degenza in ospedale, nelle lunghe ore passate senza luce, non ho potuto fare a meno di riflettere su come si era evoluto il nostro rapporto...  
Ma che futuro poteva avere una relazione tra gli ultimi discendenti dei Sakurazuka e dei Sumeragi, nemici giurati da tempi immemorabili?  
E poi... c'era il problema del rituale di successione... il Sakurazukamori in carica deve essere ucciso dal nuovo...  
E per un ironico gioco del destino, colui che diventerà il nuovo assassino deve essere la persona più amata dal precedente...  
Solo, nella stanza d'ospedale, tremai, forse per la prima volta nella mia vita, rendendomi conto che visto che Subaru è l'unica persona che amo, nel prossimo futuro lui mi dovrà uccidere e occupare il mio posto...  
E' inevitabile... è il destino...  
Ma non tremai per la paura di morire, bensì pensando a Subaru...  
Cosi fragile, così sensibile, come potrà uccidermi senza poi soccombere sotto il peso della colpa? Quanto soffrirà dopo avermi ucciso?  
Non vedevo altra soluzione difronte a me, se non una... farmi odiare.   
Spingerlo ad odiarmi con tutto il suo cuore, in modo che quando un giorno strapperà la vita dal mio corpo non soffrirà, anzi, ne possa pur trarre soddisfazione...  
Ho quindi tenuto per me i miei sentimenti, ho rivelato la mia identità a Subaru, dicendogli di non provare nulla per lui, mi sono lasciato andare a lunghi discorsi prendendo tempo in attesa del momento che la sua nonnina fosse intervenuta per salvarlo...  
Pensavo che tutto ciò bastasse, ma, invece di far adirare Subaru per il modo in cui mi ero preso gioco di lui, l'unica cosa che avevo ottenuto era farlo cadere in una specie di coma vegetativo...  
Quando Hokuto mi sfidò capii che mi era rimasta solo un'opportunità...  
Mi feci largo con la mano attraverso il petto della ragazza, spegnendo la fiamma della sua vita con la stessa semplicità con qui avrei potuto soffiare sulle candeline di una torta...  
Mentre Hokuto lanciava un ultimo rantolo soffocato, dicevo a me stesso che quello che stavo facendo era giusto, Subaru avrebbe sofferto per la morte della sorella, ma mai quanto avrebbe sofferto nell'uccidere la persona che ama...  
Invece, dopo quell'azione, io non sono più l'uomo che ama, bensì lo spregevole assassino che ha ucciso sua sorella...  
Per un attimo mi sembra di sentire le lacrime bruciare sugli occhi, ma è solo un'impressione...  
Cammino a passi lenti, portando via il corpo di Hokuto...  
Ho fatto tutto questo perché ti amo Subaru...  
Ti amo, nell'unico modo in cui è concesso di amare ad un Sakurazukamori...


End file.
